Life goes on
by proud-Potter-fan-forever
Summary: Lily Evans loves James Potter. James Potter loves Lily Evans. But there is one problem, both of them do not want to accept it. So tehy pretend to hate each other. will they be united or sperated forever? Takes place from sixth year


Introduction 'My life cannot get worse than now. I have 2 best friends who are plotting about me behind their backs about me. They go and tell everyone that they are not really my friends to find out what others are supposedly thinking about me. I have no idea whether I should trust them or not. On the other hand I have the biggest crush on this boy who positively and absolutely hates me. My life couldn't get worse ' thought Lily Evans as she made her way through the platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Lily Evans was one of the prettiest girls in school in the 6th year. She had emerald green eyes which could melt the heart of the onlooker. She had waist length auburn hair which she always laid back in a plait or a French braid. She was a very good person by heart but some people thought that she was a show off and liked to boast about her riches to others. But it was not true; her friends had made up that story. She was the centre of attraction wherever she went. Her teachers were all sure that they could not find a better student and she had a very good reputation even with the Head of the Slytherin house. Her friends were all jealous for this matter.  
  
Hesitantly she waved good bye to her parents and got on the train and just as expected nearly bumped into James. She got a grip on herself and moved on. The rest of the train ride was not very eventful as Lily sat in a corner looking very glum and reading a book. James on the other hand was a prefect but still was wandering around with the Marauders trying to play 'Who can catch the snitch'. The Marauders were the most adorable yet deadly pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. They consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James Potter was a very handsome looking, much wanted boy of the school. Though he was in sixth year many older girls used to like him for his talents, quidditch skills and his cute and adorable looks. He had hazel eyes and black hair which always had a just-got-out-of-the bed look. Sirius Black was equally good looking and had raven black hair which fell with an elegant grace over his eyes. He was not interested in a long time relationship unlike James. Remus Lupin was also a very cute boy with sandy hair and deep blue eyes that could bore holes in your heart. Peter Pettigrew was just there. Nothing to tell about him.  
  
He was very much in love with his present girlfriend but he doesn't get to see her as long as he is in Hogwarts because she goes to Durmstrang. Now he is beginning to have slight second thoughts on whether he should still maintain his relationship or seek a new girl. Everyone thought that he hated Lily but had a crush on her at the same time. There were rumors that she liked him as well but soon she herself has clarified it to him that she had no feelings for him. Everyone was pairing her up with him and speaking. Meanwhile to get rid of this attention he acted as if he had a crush on this dormitory mate of Lily whose name was Rebecca Hudson.  
  
He refused to accept to his friends that he had a crush on Lily and was indeed very happy when he found out that she had a crush on him too. But when she came and confessed that there was nothing going on he showed as if he was very happy but in reality he was dead depressed.  
  
On the first day of school Lilysat down in the last bench of the History of Magic Classroom along with one of her best friends, Jennifer Richardson. Her other best friend, Brittany McCrery did not take History of Magic and took advanced level Potions instead. She was sitting there conversing with James's friend Remus Lupin. Remus liked to confide certain secrets about James to Lily and her friend as he couldn't discuss it openly in front of James. He was a kind of best friend to her. 'As you already know all of them are going on about James's girlfriend but I think that he is loosing touch with her. He is beginning to get interested in a girl in our school in Gryffindor and in sixth year. I am not really sure about it but I can tell you this much', said Remus. Lily asked about who it was but Remus refused to tell her and was instead telling her friend in some kind of number language. 'I am pretty sure it is neither 4 nor 5 but 6' said Remus. 'I know about 4 and 5 but who is 6? 'questioned Remus. But by that time James had jumped out of nowhere and sat next to Remus. Remus changed the subject all of a sudden. Lily found that Remus was the only one who took Muggle Studies along with her. So when she found him alone, she asked about all this 456 and other stuff. Remus hesitated at first and then said that James's roll number was 29. 29-4 was the roll number of Stephanie Summers who had a crush on James and 29+6 was 35, my roll number whom James had a crush on. The number 5 was added just to keep out of suspicion. Lily was surprised yet happy to know that he liked her . That day went off well and she slept as soon as her head touched the pillow and had a dream about her marriage with James.  
  
Luv Potter Fan  
  
AN: Do read and review if u want me to continue. I know this chapter might have been boring, But I can promise interesting stuff in the next few chapters. What do u want to take the story line as?? Will James propose to Lily asking her to be his girlfriend? Will she accept? 


End file.
